In Your Dreams!
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel has a dream...


_A/N: This fic is very weird…but it's supposed to be. It's a dream, after all…_

As Angel stood on the fire escape, he couldn't help but smile broadly. The cool night air just made him feel great. Plus, the city was quite beautiful at night.

"Hey, Angelcake…."

Angel smiled to himself as he heard the deep, rich voice of his lover. Moments later, he could feel Collins wrap his arms around his waist in a comforting embrace.

"Whatchya doin' out here?" The professor asked him curiously.

Angel shrugged, laughing. "Actually, I don't really know. Meditating, I guess."

Suddenly, a large red balloon floated up in front of them. Thinking that a kid lost it, Angel peered down at the street below but saw no one.

_Hmmm. That's strange…_

What was even weirder was that the balloon just hung in the air directly in front of them. Completely still…almost begging to be touched.

Angel stared at it, transfixed. Slowly, he reached out towards it.

"You'd better not, Angel. What if it pops in your face or something??" Standing beside him now, Collins was looking at the balloon warily.

Ignoring Collins, Angel gripped onto the yellow ribbon attached to it.

Slowly, the balloon began to rise into the air but Angel did not let go. As it rose, Angel could feel it tugging at his weight, pulling him up with it.

Angel was strangely calm.

"_Woah_!" Collins cried out. He reached out, grabbing onto the yellow ribbon with both hands in order to steady Angel. He fought and he tugged, but the balloon continued to pull the two of them upwards.

"Holy _shit_!!" Collins screamed as he felt his feet leave the fire escape.

Angel was wide eyed in amazement. He kicked his legs gently, enjoying the feeling of only air underneath them.

Was this really happening?

Gradually, their window to their apartment was becoming smaller and smaller. The rooftops of other apartments came into view. Hundreds upon hundreds of them.

Angel grinned. He could see forever. The street lights, house lights, and car lights as they whizzed by on the streets. He could even see Broadway.

The city was a breathtaking sight as it sparkled underneath them.

"Wow…" Collins choked out. "Talk about getting _high_…"

Angel giggled, rolling his eyes at the corny joke. "This is kind of _romantic_…."

"Yeah. As long as you don't look down…" Collins cracked.

They climbed even higher into the air. Surrounded by clouds now. They felt damp on Angel's skin.

"It's cold up here…." Angel shivered, still clinging onto the ribbon for dear life.

"I'd put my arms around you but…you know…" Collins chuckled softly, grinning at Angel.

Angel smiled back, feeling a tiny bit warmer.

_Everything is going to be okay…_

Higher they soared. Finally, they seemed to be surrounded by darkness…a black void. Stars twinkled all around them and, far below, the earth captured their attention.

"I never knew it was so beautiful…" Angel gasped.

Then, Angel realized something.

They were in the fucking outer space!! Angel was perplexed by the fact that he and Collins had not suffocated or froze to death.

_Wait a minute. I'm dreaming…_

Angel now began to feel giddy. Dreams that you have in which you _know_ you are dreaming are the coolest things ever.

"Honey…let's go home." Angel looked at Collins, a huge grin on his face.

"And how are we supposed to do that, Angel??" Collins laughed, a sarcastic note in his tone. "Let go? Maybe we'll land on a cloud and get to talk to God…"

"_Exactly_!" Angel grinned evilly. He reached up, prying Collins' hands away from the ribbon.

"Angel! What the _hell_?!" Collins cried, losing his grip.

Angel let go of the ribbon and wrapped his arms around Collins, crushing him. Angel's added weight did not help Collins' already fumbling hands. The ribbon slipped from his grasp.

Angel's stomach leapt as they began to fall in slow motion.

Eyes squeezed shut, the lovers clung onto one another. They screamed as they fell to the earth….

Angel jumped awake, gasping sharply. He found himself staring at the bedroom ceiling.

"Wow. Cool…" He breathed, smiling.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Collins was lying beside him, looking at him groggily.

Angel snapped to attention at the sound of his lover's voice.

"It was fucking _awesome_!" The Latino cried, turning his head to look at him. "It was _weird_….but _fantastic_! You were in it, too! We were out on the fire escape and this balloon came floating up towards us…"

"Holy shit…" Collins went pale. "Angel…I think I just had that same dream! And then we grab onto it and it takes us up into the sky…?"

"What?? No way!" Angel gasped, wide eyed and amazed. "No freakin' way…."

The lovers were silent for a moment.

"Thomas…I want you to pinch me. I think I still might be dreaming. The dreams when you think you're awake but you are actually not are fucking creepy…."

"Angel, you're _awake_. You and I are both fully conscious right now, _trust_ me…" Collins laughed, reaching over to stroke Angel's cheek.

"You're not gonna turn into a huge spider right now, are you??" Angel shrunk away from his touch, a terrified expression on his face.

"You're _not_ dreaming, Angel…" Collins laughed even harder, very amused by this little situation.

"Oh, yeah? And how am I supposed to know this??" Angel raised an eyebrow, still cautious.

Before Angel could even flinch, Collins leaned in and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. The lip lock was long and intense. When they finally parted, Angel was gasping for air.

"There…" Collins was grinning smugly at him. "Is that enough proof for you??"

Angel nodded, smiling gratefully. He now knew that he was, indeed, wide awake.

Either that, or he was about to have one hell of a wet dream…

THE END


End file.
